The above identified U.S. patent application describes various methods of preparing biaxially textured structures which are useful for subsequent fabrication of high Tc superconductors. Said application gives no specific parameters for fabrication of superconductors having critical current densities (Jc) of at least 100,000 Amps/cm.sup.2 at a temperature of 77 K. For related information in addition to the references cited in the above identified U.S. patent application, please refer to the following publications:
1) S. N. Ermolov, V. A. Bliznyuk, V. M. Ecviev, A. Yu.Isanv and V. A. Lykhin, "YBCO Thin-Films Current-Carrying Elements on Metallic Substrates," IEEE Transactions on Applied Superconductivity, Vol. 5, No. 2, June 1995, p. 1929.
2) Chunyan Tian, Yang Du, and Siu-Wai Chan, "Epitaxial Formation and Characterization of CeO.sub.2 Films," MRS Proceeding, Vol. 355 on Evolution of Thin Film and Surface Structure and Morphology, edited by B. G. Demczyk, E. D. Williams, E. Garfunkel, B. M. Clemens, J. J. Cuomo, 1995, ISDN: 1-55899-256-1.
3) X. D. Wu, S. R. Foltyn, P. Arendt, J. Townsend, C. Adams, I. H. Campbell, P. Tiwari, Y. Coulter, and D. E. Peterson, Appl. Phys. Lett., V. 65 (15), Oct. 10, 1994, p. 1961.
4) M. Yoshimoto et al, "Room Temperature Epitaxial Deposition of CeO.sub.2 Thin Films on Si(111) Substrates for Fabrication of Sharp Oxide/Silicon Interface," Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 34, L688 (1995).
5) H. Makita et al, "Recrystallization of Cold-Rolled Pure Nickel," Acta Metall., Vol. 36, (1988),403.
6) A. Ginbach et al, "Deposition of C-Axis Oriented YBaCuO Films on Oxidized Textured Ni Sheets and on (100) and (110) Oriented NiO Single Crystals, IEEE Transactions on Magnetics, Vol. 27, (1991) 1410.